Father vs (Boy)friend
by ciocarlie
Summary: Namikaze Minato & Namikaze Naruto adalah dua orang yang paling protektif dengan sang Namikaze bungsu, Namikaze Naruko. Dan Naruto sangat shock saat ayahnya menyetujui kalau Naruko akan ikut dengannya dan Jiraiya selama 2 tahun keluar dari Konoha. Setelah dua tahun berlalu, apakah Minato akan menyesal keputusannya saat melihat perubahan Naruko?/Pairing : AllxFem!Naru & AllxMale!Naru


**Father vs (boy)friend**

**Genre :** Romance/Humor/Family

**Rated :** T

**Main Char :** Fem!Naru, Male!Naru, boys, and Minato Namikaze

**Warning : **Fem!Naru, Overprotecting!Minato+Naruto, OOC!Boys, Alive!Minato, Sasuke tidak meninggalkan desa, NotTooGood!Orochimaru

**Pairing : **AllxFem!Naru & For the last : UndecidedxFem!Naru | UndecidedxMale!Naru

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note :**

1. Minato masih hidup karena Kushina yang mengorbankan nyawanya.

2. Minato sama Kushina punya dua anak, kembar. Naruto & Naruko :)

3. Orochimaru ga pernah menghianati Konoha. Atau lebih tepatnya sifatnya sekarang lebih kaya manga terbaru. Baik tapi kaya ada yang disembunyiin dari dia.

4. Sasuke ga pernah jadi missing nin tentu, karena dia tetap ikut sama Orochimaru, tapi Cuma pelatihan kaya yang dilakuin sama Naruto pas sama Jiraiya.

.

**Prologue, Why We Didn't Realized Earlier?**

.

Namikaze Minato adalah seorang ayah yang protektif. Bahkan tidak ada yang percaya saat sang Hokage memperbolehkan anak perempuannya satu-satunya itu untuk ikut bersama dengan salah satu Sannin Konoha dan kakak kembarnya, selama 2 tahun keluar dari Konoha. Dan saat anaknya kembali, perubahannya membuat Minato bangga sekaligus cemas dan khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati Naruko, atau aku akan menunjukkan pada mereka alasan kenapa aku dipanggil Yellow Flash Konoha!"

-o-

Suara langkah yang mendekati gerbang Konoha menjadi satu suara yang pertama kali terdengar oleh dua penjaga setia dari gerbang Konoha itu. Pria berambut putih panjang serta seorang perempuan berpakaian orange dan juga rambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua, dan juga seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan anak perempuan itu hanya rambut yang pendek saja.

Bentuk tubuh dan juga lekukan yang sempurna membentuk tubuh gadis itu, sebuah pakaian orange lengan panjang yang tidak menutupi perut dan juga celana hot pants yang menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya, sudah cukup membuat kedua penjaga gerbang itu tampak tidak bisa menghindar untuk menatapnya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menggerutu dan tampak menatap pada dua orang penjaga gerbang itu yang segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ero-sennin, apakah aku bisa duluan kedalam? Aku harus menemui Oyajii!"

"Aku juga akan kesana, apakah kau benar-benar tidak ingin menungguku Naru-chan?" pria berambut putih itu tampak tidak menatap gadis itu namun berbicara dengan gadis itu. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang diberikan pemuda berambut kuning di sebelahnya sambil bergumam 'sudah kukatakan untuk tidak merayunya ero-sennin!'.

"Kau tahu kalau otou-chan itu orang yang merepotkan bukan? Ia tidak akan melepaskanku kalau aku sudah sampai di kantor, dan aku ingin menemui teman-temanku dulu," mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap pria itu yang meliriknya dari sudut bahunya, "ero-sennin~ Jiraiya-sama~"

"Hei, sudah kukatakan jangan memakainya!"

"Ugh, baiklah tetapi jangan terlalu lama, dan segera kembali ke kantor ayahmu, dan ganti" bahkan gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Sannin Konoha sebelum melakukan shunshin meninggalkan Jiraiya.

"Oi Naruko!" Melihat gadis itu pergi, dengan segera pemuda berambut kuning itu menyusul dan segera meninggalkan Jiraiya sendirian bersama dua penjaga itu.

…

"Maaf Jiraiya-sama, siapa gadis yang kau ajak kemari tadi?"

"Siapa lagi kalau gadis yang sama dengan yang kuajak 2 tahun yang lalu? Namikaze Naruko anak dari Hokage kita," tertawa saat melihat bagaimana keduanya menatap dengan mulut menganga, "dia berubah menjadi gadis yang seksi dan juga cantik bukan?"

"Anda tidak akan berani mengatakan hal itu didepan Yondaime-sama bukan Jiraiya-sama?"

"Hah, bahkan aku berfikir kalau Minato sudah merasakan kalau aku mengatakan hal seperti ini sekarang. Kau tahu radar daughter complex yang dimiliknya bukan," Jiraiya menghela nafas dan selesai menandatanganinya.

"Siapa yang menyangka gadis kecil usil dan nakal itu akan menjadi seperti itu," Jiraiya hanya mengangkat bahu dan melakukan shunshin masuk ke daerah Konoha.

-o-

Namikaze Naruko, seorang anak perempuan satu-satunya dari Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. Anak yang hyperactive dan sama sekali tidak terlihat feminim sama sekali. Dulu, tubuhnya benar-benar terlihat seperti laki-laki dengan dada yang kecil dan juga tubuh yang tidak memiliki lekukan sama sekali.

Itulah sebabnya 2 tahun yang lalu, sang ayah Yondaime Hokage yang sebenarnya terkenal sangat protektif pada anak perempuan satu-satunya itu memutuskan untuk memperbolehkan Jiraiya membawanya bersama dengan kakak kembarnya Namikaze Naruto.

"Sudah dua tahun tidak melihat Konoha!"

Gadis itu melompat dan sampai di salah satu atap yang cukup tinggi untuk melihat semua sisi dari Konoha. Tersenyum sambil melihat pakaian yang dipakai, ia cukup puas dengan pakaian itu bagaimanapun kelihatannya.

"Tetapi dimana yang lainnya?" Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari semua orang yang ia kenal. Matanya menjelajah untuk menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal baik saat itu, "AH! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Pria berambut perak itu menoleh dan menatap kearah gadis itu dengan mata yang membulat.

"Na—Naruko? Huh, kau benar-benar Naruko?"

"Apakah kau baru bangun tidur sensei? Tentu saja ini aku," Naruko mendarat tepat di depan mantan gurunya itu yang masih terdiam melihatnya. Tentu bahkan Kakashi sendiri juga sangat terkejut dengan perubahan bentuk tubuh Naruko yang mencengangkan.

"Naruko, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak pergi sendirian!" Naruto berhenti di sebelah Naruko sebelum menoleh dan melihat Kakashi yang masih menatap dengan senyuman yang berbeda daripada saat 2 tahun yang lalu. Senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada saat membaca buku icha-icha, "Kakashi-sensei..."

"Ah, Na—Naruto? Jadi benar kalian berdua sudah pulang. Aku hanya kaget karena kalian sangat berubah...terutama Naruko," memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, Naruto dengan sigap mencoba untuk melindungi adik kembarnya itu dari guru mesumnya.

"Ah, ternyata Shion benar-benar membantu! Ia benar kalau semuanya akan melihatku berbeda dengan pakaian seperti ini," Naruko tertawa dan Naruto hanya bisa menunduk dengan bulir keringat besar di belakang kepalanya, "bukankah aku terlihat berbeda Kakashi-sensei~?"

"Aku sudah tahu meninggalkanmu dengan Shion sendirian adalah hal yang buruk..."

"Tidak, lagipula aku lebih memilihmu bersama dengan Shion daripada dengan Sakura-chan," jawab Naruko blak-blakan membuat Naruto mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Naruko kembali pada Kakashi, "lalu, dimana semua teman-teman kami sensei?"

"Ah, benar juga—hari ini adalah peresmian chuunin baru. Semua Rookie 13 (karena ditambah Sasuke + Naruko) lulus kecuali 3 orang. Termasuk kalian berdua yang tidak lulus," Kakashi menunjuk pada mereka berdua seolah tidak mengatakan hal yang jahat pada mereka berdua.

...

"EEEEEHHH! Jadi maksudmu, hanya kami berdua yang masih Gennin hingga sekarang?!" Naruto dan juga Naruko tampak menatap pada Kakashi secara bersamaan.

"Tunggu, kalau tiga orang siapa lagi yang tidak lulus ujian?"

"Satu orang yang juga mendapatkan pelajaran intensif dari seorang Sannin dari Konoha..."

**-o-**

"Bahkan bocah Uchiha ini juga sudah kembali dari pelatihannya," pria berambut kuning itu tampak memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menatap pria berambut raven yang berada di samping seorang Sannin dari Konoha—Orochimaru.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan Naruko dan Naruto!" Menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya dan menangis seperti anak kecil. Iruka Umino yang tampak berada di samping sang Hokage hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya, "Iruka-san, apakah kau tidak merindukan dua muridmu yang manis itu?"

"Aku merindukan mereka Hokage-sama, tetapi tidak menunjukkannya didepan para calon Chuunin baru dan Sasuke-kun yang baru kembali berlatih dengan Orochimaru-sama satu tahun yang lalu," Iruka mencoba untuk tenang, sementara semua Chuunin baru yang baru saja lulus dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tetapi aku ingin—"

"Ah, benar juga disini! Hei, Sasuke-teme dan semuanya!" Naruko yang seenaknya muncul di jendela yang ada di belakang Minato tersenyum dan mendarat di belakang kursi ayahnya. Memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang, penuh kasih sayang.

"Otou-chan, tadaima~!"

"Na—Naru—" Minato berbalik dan tersenyum akan menyambut anak perempuannya, tidak perduli bagaimana ia mengganggu pekerjaannya hari ini ataupun masuk lewat jendela. Namun senyumannya membeku saat melihat apa yang dipakai oleh Naruko. Pakaian seksi yang bahkan tidak pernah dipakai Kushina sama sekali.

Dulu saat kecil, bahkan pakaian Naruto dan Naruko sama, dan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah pakaian terbuka (yang sebenarnya hanya sebatas pada perut) dan celana yang sangat panjang.

"Oi, kau benar-benar anak yang merepotkan kau tahu—ah, teme, Hebi-sennin!" Naruto yang muncul begitu saja di belakang Sasuke dan Orochimaru hanya menyapa dengan santai sebelum menatap Naruko dan ayahnya yang mematung. Menepuk dahinya dengan keras dan berdecak, "terlambat..."

"Na-mi-ka-ze-Na-ru-to," Naruto meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam saat mendengar nada bicara ayahnya. Ia memucat saat melihat ayahnya yang menatapnya tajam sambil menggebrak mejanya, "kenapa adikmu kau biarkan memakai pakaian seperti itu!"

"HIIII! Tetapi Shion yang memakaikannya pakaian seperti itu, jangan salahkan aku!"

"Tidak ada alasan, kufikir aku bisa mempercayakan keselamatan adikmu padamu, tetapi pada akhirnya kepolosannya jadi menghilang karena senseiku yang mesum itu!"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau yang melakukan itu adalah Shion, dan otou-chan tidak berhak marah padaku," dan pertengkaran ayah dan anak tidak bisa terelakkan lagi saat itu walaupun semua orang tampak hanya diam dan menunggu peresmian gelar chuunin mereka.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pakaian ini? Naru-nii dan otou-chan aneh," Naruko melihat pakaiannya sebelum menatap seseorang yang paling dekat dengannya, "hei Sasuke, memangnya ada yang aneh dengan pakaianku?"

Sasuke yang sebenarnya sedaritadi tidak melihat Naruko secara langsung tampak menatapnya. Sumpah, Sasuke benar-benar bersumpah didepan makam seluruh orang klannya kalau ia melihat telinga dan ekor anjing keluar dari tubuh Naruko dan matanya yang mengeluarkan puppy eye no jutsu. Genjutsukah?

'_Jangan menatapku seperti itu...jangan menatapku seperti itu,_' Sasuke yang mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruko melirik pada Naruko yang masih menatapnya dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya itu, "kau terlihat lebih ma—" menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk berfikir 'kau adalah Uchiha! Kau adalah Uchiha dan kau tidak akan mengatakan seseorang manis!', "hn, kau terlihat aneh..."

"Aw Sasuke, sebegitu buruknyakah pakaian ini sampai kau, Naru-nii, dan juga otou-chan tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak, kau terlihat bagus dengan itu," dan perkataan semua shinobi laki-laki disana kecuali Minato dan Naruto tampak membuat keduanya yang sedang bertengkar tampak terdiam dan menoleh pada mereka begitu juga dengan para kunoichi.

"Benarkah? Yay, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Shion itu benar! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu pakai pakaian kuno seperti ini," entah darimana Naruko mengeluarkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan pakaian dulunya yang mirip dengan Naruto keluar jendela.

"GYAAAA! Na—Naruko, jangan membuangnya!" Naruto tampak menatap dengan shock saat pakaian yang ia pertahankan untuk Naruko dengan begitu saja dibuang. Menunduk di pojokan dengan aura gelap, Minato hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Menoleh pada seluruh Shinobi yang ada disana, menyadari kalau wajah mereka bersemu dan matanya tertuju pada tubuh molek anak perempuannya.

"Kalian semua—aku butuh privasi untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Kuberi waktu 3 detik untuk keluar sebelum aku mengeluarkan kalian," semuanya kecuali Orochimaru tampak bergidik saat melihat senyuman yang disertai lirikan tajam dari Minato yang membuat bahkan dalam hitungan pertama sudah menghilang kecuali Orochimaru dan juga Sasuke, serta Iruka yang ditahan oleh Minato, "kau juga tetap disini Iruka-san~"

"H—Hai Hokage-sama…"

"Orochimaru, ini juga termasuk padamu. Walaupun kau adalah sannin dan juga teman dari Jiraiya-sensei bahkan saat ini kalau Jiraiya-sensei ada disini aku akan menendangnya keluar dari kantor ini dari jendela," Minato tersenyum dan membuat Orochimaru hanya menghela nafas sebelum menarik kerah belakang Sasuke dan Naruko disana.

"EEEEH! Hebi-san, aku ingin bersama dengan otou-chan!"

"Kau benar-benar tahu apa yang kuinginkan Orochimaru, terima kasih atas bantuanmu~" Minato tersenyum saat mengetahui Orochimaru membawa serta Naruko tanpa harus ia mengatakannya pada sang sannin ular dari Konoha itu.

"Kau benar-benar hokage yang bahkan lebih merepotkan daripada Sarutobi-sensei…"

BLAM!

…

"Jadi, apakah kau melihat bagaimana reaksi dari para bocah itu Naruto?" Iruka sweatdrop melihat perubahan raut wajah Minato yang menjadi serius seolah sedang berada dalam rapat strategi perang shinobi.

"Kau fikir aku bisa berlatih mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi karena apa oyajii," Naruto tersenyum namun ia mengeluarkan aura gelap yang sama seperti Minato, "bukan hanya di dalam Konoha, namun desa lainnya juga seperti itu. Mereka orang-orang kurang ajar yang berani melihat kearah bokong Naruko dan melihat kearah dadanya. Benar-benar membuatku muak…"

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Penjagaan setiap saat," Naruto tampak benar-benar berbicara serius dengan ayahnya, "atau mungkin lebih baik kalau tou-chan membuat hukum untuk mencabut mata orang-orang yang melihat Naruko dengan tatapan mesum."

"Kau tahu walaupun aku adalah Hokage itu tidak akan bisa kulakukan bukan?"

"Kau bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau aku dan Naruko adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi selama 12 tahun. Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena para anggota council itu akan melarangku," jawabnya sambil menahan emosi. Dalam hati, kalau saja bisa ia ingin melakukan rencana kedua yang diberikan Naruto, "kau adalah kakaknya, tugasmu adalah menjaganya."

"Hei, aku punya latihan dan juga hal yang harus kukejar! Bagaimana aku bisa mengambil topi itu darimu suatu saat kalau aku harus menjadi bodyguard dari Naruko setiap saat," Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi?"

"Tidak, tidak! Kau tidak melihat kalau Kakashi-sensei juga melihatnya dengan senyuman yang sama saat ia membaca Icha-Icha Paradise milik Ero-sennin!" Iruka hanya melihat kedua orang yang ada di depannya itu dalam diam.

'_Dua tahun berlalu dan kukira ini akan berubah. Ternyata aku salah—'_ Iruka hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, _'ah tidak juga sih, aku benar tetapi ini berubah menjadi lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya.'_

"Lalu siapa orang yang bisa berada di dekat Naruko tanpa membuatnya takut dan bisa menjaganya dari mata-mata orang itu," Minato menggigit jempolnya dan mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Menoleh pada Iruka, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan itu membuat Iruka sedikit tersentak.

'_Aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini…'_

"Iruka," Minato tersenyum ramah seperti biasa sambil mendekati Iruka dan menepuk kedua pundaknya. Semakin membuatnya merasa benar-benar akan ada hal yang buruk, "kau ingin sesuatu? Promosi jabatan ataupun posisi yang tinggi? Aku bisa memberikannya…"

"Tu—tunggu dulu Hokage-sama, sa—saya…"

"Naruko benar-benar dekat dengan Iruka-sensei, pasti akan mudah untuk mengawasinya tanpa membuat Naruko curiga!"

"Naruto tunggu aku—"

"Benar bukan? Iruka-sensei sangat kuat walaupun dia adalah Chuunin. Aku yakin Iruka-sensei akan bisa melindungi Naruko!" Naruto dan juga Minato tampak menatap Iruka dengan tatapan 'ini bukan sekedar permintaan namun ini perintah'.

"Kau bisa melakukannya bukan Iruka? Aku benar-benar berharap banyak padamu…"

…

"Ba—baiklah, aku akan melakukannya…"

**-o-**

"Jadi, sebenarnya untuk apa tadi kita berada di kantor Hokage sebenarnya?"

Ino dan juga yang lainnya yang diusir oleh Minato tampak berjalan bersama-sama keluar dari kantor Hokage. Menghela nafas, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau menyangkut masalah anak ini," Orochimaru menepuk kepala Naruko yang cemberut karena apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya, "tidak akan mungkin ia bisa memikirkan hal lainnya…"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan otou-chan dan nii-chan. Lihat saja, aku akan menginap di rumah Iruka-sensei hari ini," jawabnya mendengus dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Tidak sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya sukses membuat semua teman-teman laki-lakinya itu bersemu merah selain Orochimaru tentunya.

"Tetapi kau benar-benar berbeda dari 2 tahun yang lalu, kukira kau hanya gadis kerempeng yang bahkan lebih mirip laki-laki," Kiba yang memang dekat dengan Naruko sejak kecil tampak menatap dan mengamati Naruko.

"Hee, memangnya ada apa? Apa yang berbeda dariku Kiba?" memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda dari klan Inuzuka itu, sebelum berjalan mendekatinya yang membuat Kiba yang sudah memerah wajahnya refleks mundur perlahan.

"Ka—kau terlihat…berbeda, ya berbeda…"

"Benarkah?" Naruko yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya bisa bingung sebelum suara perutnya tampak terdengar membuatnya sedikit malu, "ahahaha, aku mengosongkan perut untuk menunggu makan di Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura-chan, Ino, Hinata, apakah kalian ingin makan?"

"Tidak terima kasih Naruko/Naruko-chan," porsi makan Naruko yang seperti bukan perempuan sebenarnya membuat semuanya bingung bagaimana tubuh Naruko bisa terbentuk seperti itu selama 2 tahun.

"Aku harus menemui Tsunade-sama," Ino dan Sakura yang memang menjadi murid Tsunade berbicara bebarengan.

"A—aku harus membuatkan makan malam untuk yang lainnya…"

"Ah, jadi aku harus makan sendirian? Atau sebaiknya kuajak Iruka-sensei ya? Atau—" Naruko tampak berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengisi waktu ini sebelum Iruka keluar setelah ditahan ayahnya dan kakaknya. Tanpa ia sadaripun sekali lagi semua teman-teman laki-lakinya tampak menatapnya dari belakang berharap kalau gadis itu mengajak mereka—kecuali Sasuke yang hanya diam menjaga imagenya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Hei Sasuke, bagaimana kalau makan bersama? Aku akan mentraktirmu," Naruko menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang sedikit tercengang karena yang ia katakan, "tidak boleh menolak! Kau juga bukan Chuunin seperti mereka yang sibuk dengan misi! Hebi-san, aku boleh mengajaknya bukan?"

"Yah, bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin berlatih dalam waktu yang dekat. Bawa saja dia pergi," Orochimaru hanya menggesturkan diri seolah mengusir Sasuke dan membiarkannya dibawa oleh Naruko.

"H—Huh? O—oi Orochimaru!"

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali kalau kau tidak boleh memanggilku tanpa suffix Sasuke-kun," empat perempatan di atas kepala tampak terlihat di kepala Orochimaru, "latihanmu kulanjutkan 1 bulan lagi. Bersenang-senanglah," Orochimaru segera melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik sebelum melakukan shunshin.

"Baiklah, ayo!" menarik lengan Sasuke dengan cepat sebelum pemuda itu bisa melakukan shunshin.

"Oi Usuratonkachi, aku tidak bilang kalau aku—"

"Hm?" Naruko tersenyum pada Sasuke, dan membuat pemuda itu yang tadi tidak terlalu berefek pada senyuman Naruko wajahnya menjadi merah seperti tomat karena melihat senyuman itu dari jarak yang dekat.

"Aku tidak akan membayar makananmu…"

"YAY!" dan Naruko mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas sambil menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh dari semua teman-temannya yang mematung sambil menggerutu pelan dalam hati mereka.

'_Untuk sekali dalam seumur hidupku, aku menyesal menjadi Chuunin…'_

**{To be Continue}**

Yay, akhirnya balik juga ke dunia ffn \o/ saya memang lumayan baru di fandom Naruto karena seringnya jelajahin fandom KHR. Tapi, yang nungguin "**Letter from Heaven**" tunggu aja ya mungkin minggu ini sudah selesai chap barunya.

Dan untuk yang dari fandom KHR (kalau ada) "**Our True Fate**" sama **"The Vongola" **bakal dilanjutin juga ^^

Oke, jadi ini ffic colab barengan sama 'seseorang' yang ingin dirahasiakan pen name FFNnya tapi FBnya adalah Kozuka Shiraiki. Ffic tentang kehidupan shippuden versi ane yang menitik beratkan pada romance XD

Pairing akhirnya terserah sama kalian :D tapi cerita ini bakal isinya tentang rencana Minato buat ngejauhin Naruko dari cowo-cowo vs Rencana para cowo-cowo buat dapetin hatinya Naruko. Siapa yang menang?

Tiap chapter bakal isinya kaya oneshoot yang berisikan cerita Naruto sama satu karakter cowo. Dan gimana cara mereka para cowo buat ngatasin rencana Minato yang bakal dibantu sama Naruto dan Iruka (secara terpaksa).

Siapa yang bakal diceritain di chap depan? Itu juga terserah pada reader~ Voting di review ^^ ini pilihannya :

Sasuke

Shikamaru

Kiba

Shino

Kakashi

Neji

Lee

Konohamaru (lebih ke brothership)

Gaara

Itachi (dia tetap jadi Akatsuki)

Lain-lain (bebas pilih siapa selain yang diatas :3)

Kalau ada dua atau lebih yang suaranya sama, ane yang bakal milih siapa yang bakal dibuat XD

Ah satu lagi, untuk Male!Naru pairingnya juga terserah mau pilih Yaoi (siapa pairingnya sebutin) atau straight dengan pilihan :

Sakura

Hinata

Shion

Ino

Tenten

Temari

Lain-lain (bebas)

Jadi, Votenya tiga ya ;) Pairing buat Fem!Naru, jenis pairing buat Male!Naru (Yaoi atau Straight) sama siapa yang jadi pairing Male!Naru.

Bingung, silahkan PM atau tanya di review ^^

.

Mohon reviewnya ya (_ _)


End file.
